Come In With The Rain
by yellowsocks
Summary: lily likes oliver, but oliver is clueless. and lily is tired of it. [sad loliver] [oneshotsongfic  come in with the rain, taylor swift]


**a/n: it looks like no matter how hard i try to stop myself from writing all these oneshots, i just get these ideas. and can't keep them inside.**

**taylor swift is SUCH an inspiring singer, and her songs just speak to me. this is a loliver (duh) songfic to come in with the rain by taylor swift. **

**disclaimer: i don't own hannah montana, and the song lyrics are taylor's, not mine.**

* * *

Come In With The Rain

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

It hurts.

Thinking back to all the good times I've had with him. We've been best friends forever. And it sucks feeling this way right now.

But there's nothing I can do. I feel this way. That's the end of the story.  
_  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

I could walk to his house with my eyes closed, that's how many times I've been there. But it hurts too much to be there.

To see his face, and know he just doesn't feel the same. I mean, I guess I haven't asked him. But it doesn't matter.

I know what his answer would be.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find. _

He probably wonders why I've stopped talking to him, why we don't hang out as much. But I'm sick of this.

Maybe he doesn't deserve an answer. I'll leave him hanging, and sulk in my room tonight. 

_  
I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

I'm done chasing after him. It's his turn. If he wants an answer, he can come find me. Because I'm done.

I'm done obsessing over every little thing he does or says, wondering if maybe one day, just maybe, he'll see me as more than what I am to him right now.

No more best friend for me.

_Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

I'll just hope that he'll actually care, and won't just forget about me. Won't leave me behind. I just hope that for once he'll try to fight for me.

That he'll think I'm worth enough to him, and he'll actually chase me. Because that's all I've ever wanted. I'm sick of being the one doing the chasing.

Just once, I want to be chased.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
  
I lie down in my bed, and a sigh escapes my mouth. Some days I wish I could just do something, anything that would get his attention.

But it's like he's blind sometimes, like he doesn't see a thing. 

_And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start._

I know everything about Oliver Oken. And maybe he doesn't realize that, but I'm beginning to wonder if he really knows anything about me.

I think he probably just thinks he knows stuff. But none of it is true. Because he doesn't know the most important thing about me.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear. 

He doesn't know that I, Lilly Truscott, am head over heels in love with him, and probably always will be. But until he figures it out on his own, there's nothing I can do.

I've done enough, dropped enough hints. If he's as smart as I know he is, he'll realize it someday.

Hopefully before it's too late.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name. 

I hear a tap at my window, and I look over. I can't see who it is at first, so I get up and there he is.

It's like he could read my mind.

"Oliver." I whisper, as he crawls through the window, and into my room.

And he simply smiles.

_Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

"Lilly," He sighs, walking towards me.

But I back away. I can't do this.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly, as if I had hurt him.

I shake my head, looking down at my feet.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say. 

I've waited all this time. And here he is standing in front of me. But I can't do it, I can't tell him. It's over, I waited too long.

I might as well run away while I still can.

"Let me in, Lils." He begs.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games. 

I'm sick of this cat and mouse game he seems to be playing without even realizing it. And I just can't deal anymore.

I have to...

_"_You hurt me." I blurt out, a tear rolling down my cheek.

_Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

And that's the truth, he did hurt me. But there's more to the story.

"I never meant to hurt you, Lilly."

But in the end, it all hurts just the same.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore..._  
__

* * *

_

**so there it is. i guess i'm in one of those moods, so it's not exactly a very happy ending. oh and the last line, "but in the end, it all hurts just the same." is a quote from one tree hill. **

**anyways, let me know what you think, leave a review!**


End file.
